


No Christmas With Jason

by Kneeshee



Series: Selene Rogers & DC Universe [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: Prompt: the batfamily wants to invite Jason to Christmas at the manor but he already has plans





	No Christmas With Jason

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: the batfamily wants to invite Jason to Christmas at the manor but he already has plans

The Batfamily were all suited up and surrounding the monitors that they rarely left from beside all day. They had patrol in an hour, but that didn’t stop them from watching as Bruce’s second son pranced around his safe house instead of spending time with family. They all watched on the monitors as Jason and the red head girl twirled around the kitchen. There was a small twinge in their hearts as they took in the smile on their brother’s face. They all frowned as the two mouths started moving.

“Hold on, I can get the sound,” Tim mumbled as he messed around with the buttons of the computer. They all watched with baited breath before the girl’s voice erupted from the monitors.

“ _Santa tell me if he really cares cause I can’t give it all away if he won’t be here next year_ ,” she sang as she chopped up vegetables.

“ _Feeling Christmas around and I’m trying to play it cool. But it’s hard to focus when I see her walking across the room_ ,” Jason sang after her and everyone but Alfred and Bruce looked on in shock.

“I didn’t know Jason could sing,” Dick mumbled.

“Master Jason always had a lovely voice,” Alfred commented but didn’t elaborate anymore.

“Who is that girl?” Stephanie questioned. She needed to know who was this girl that her pseudo brother thought was more to be with than spending time with his family for Christmas.

“I’m running her face through the facial recognition program right now,” Barbara stated from over the monitors. On the screen, Jason and Selene were taking turns belting out the high notes of the song. Jealousy was brewing in the blood of Jason’s siblings while he stayed blissfully unaware. They couldn’t fathom why Jason would rather spend time with _her_ instead of the people that cared about him.

“Her name is Selene Rogers. She owns Kitten’s Hot Chocolate that’s right at the edge of the East End. There’s not much left about her. From the reviews of the shop, she’s nearly always singing along to whatever is playing on the radio if she likes it enough.”

“Been there before,” Cass spoke up. “Good food and drinks.”

They continue to watch on the monitors as Jason picks Selene up and she throws her head back squealing and laughing.

“ _IT FEELS LIKES ONE OF THOSE NIGHTS… WE DITCH THE WHOLE SCENE… IT FEELS LIKE ONE OF THOSE NIGHTS… WE WONT BE SLEEPING… IT FEELS LIKE ONE OF THOSE NIGHTS… YOU LOOK LIKE BAD NEWS… I GOTTA HAVE YOU...”_ she sang out before kissing Jason. When they pulled apart, they could all see the happiness in his face. He gently placed her back on the ground before the two of them walked over to have dinner.

_“Alright, Jace, spill it. Why didn’t you go spend time with your family for the holidays?”_ She raised a perfect eyebrow as she ate whatever the hell the two of them had been making all day since Jason got up. (They had been watching all day trying to figure out what Jason’s plans were. They all nearly trampled out to his safe house when Selene walked in.)

“We’d like to know that too,” Dick grumbled. Bruce grunted in agreement.

“ _You know why,”_ Jason grumbled and pouted childishly.

“ _I do_ ,” Selene nodded. “I’m _just wondering why you haven’t told them yet._ ”

Everyone could agree. Why didn’t Jason tell them he had girlfriend? They weren’t going to try to scare her off that much. Just enough to let her know that his family came before everything else.

“ _Didn’t want to let them down, you know. I can’t get into the Christmas like they can. Didn’t need them worrying about me,”_ Jason mumbled around a piece of bread. Everyone was confused by his words. Selene’s nose scrunched up like a cat.

“ _Don’t talk with your mouth full_ ,” she reprimanded. Alfred nodded his head in agreement. _“And besides, they’re your family. No matter how dysfunctional they are.”_

“ _Coming from the girl who got trapped here from another dimension where her dad is a famous super soldier hero and her mom is a superspy, her twin brother is her father’s equivalent, her pseudo uncles are a god, a billionaire in a flying robot suit, a slightly deaf archer who is my equivalent in sarcasm, a scientist that turns into a giant green monster doped up on gamma radiation, a man that can turn into the size of an ant or grow into the height of a skyscraper, a king that wanders around in a leather bodysuit with a rare metal that can only be found in his home country as his weapons, another super soldier/spy with a robot arm,_ _your only aunt can also grow to the size of a pixie and back to normal again,_ _your pseudo cousins are a goddess, a younger archer who also is equip with deadly sarcasm, a prince that also wanders around in leather and can shoot electricity out of his hands, and the smaller version of ant dude and the pixie, and your grandfather is super spy pirate_ ,” Jason drawled.

_And there went their plan of scaring her away as their alter egos._

“ _Okay, first, I’m not trapped here. I can go back anytime I’d like. You just **refuse** to go back with me and I’m **not** leaving without you. My mom, Uncle Buck, and Uncle Clint would love you. Secondly, Torunn is a demigod. Okay, you got Uncle Tony right. Uncle Clint is more than just an archer. He excels at archery, but he has other skills. He excels at piloting, acrobatics, martial arts, stick fighting, and sarcasm. Uncle Bruce is a genius and he’s more than just being able to turn into the Hulk. Too much on both ends actually. Francis, James, Torunn, Pym, and Azari are really cool and I’m not being biased because they were the only children I grew up with. Aunt Janet is an angel and she’ll kick your ass if she hears you call her a pixie. For the last time, Grandpa Nick is not a pirate and Uncle Buck is more than his robot arm. He actually reminds me of you_ ,” Selene stated as she looked at her boyfriend while the rest of the Batfamily took the information in stride.

_“Riiiight, okay, Kitten. How does your Uncle Buck remind you of me again?”_

_“Tell you later when you’re not trying to get off topic_ ,” Selene huffed. _“Look, you’re Jason Todd. You went through hell and back growing up on the streets of Gotham. The second boy wonder that didn’t even let death itself beat him. You came back from the dead and took on the name of the man that killed you. You took control of the persona, made it your own instead of letting it control you. You accidently fell into my dimension for a month. Helped my family and I fight off an invasion by your own choice. When I got stuck in this god forsaken place, you helped me get settled in and offer protection to my little shop even when you **know** I don’t need it.”_

Everyone listened as Selene described Jason and gave a more plausible answer onto why he took on the Joker’s old name. It was better than them saying it was just his deranged form of coping.

"That is a more plausible reasoning for taking on that offending name," Damian spoke quietly to himself.

“ _You’re gonna get your ass up. Put on that uniform and march into that stupid cave because really, a cave is taking that too far and tell them the reason you can’t do Christmas with them is because it hurts you. The bright lights hurt your eyes. The crackers started to sound suspiciously like an explosion. The laughter and smiling faces bounce off and around inside your brain. You’re gonna tell those sonavbitches that if Christmas was really about family_ …” she took a deep breath before turning to glare at the camera pointing at them in the kitchen _. “Then they’d respect your wishes and don’t resort to hacking your camera feed because they refuse to understand that not every second of your life revolves around them.”_

She then casually picked up the knife from beside her plate before she threw it at the camera and then the feed went out.

_“You didn’t have to do that,”_ Jason’s voice came through the speakers from another hacked camera.

_“You’re right. I didn’t. Now go get dressed. I made a trans-dimensional call earlier. Dad’s willing to do Christmas early if you want to. They understand as long as we go back in a month’s time to celebrate with them.”_

_“Yeah. Yeah, okay. Just let me go get the gifts I bought them while you get everything set up.”_ Jason replied breathlessly as they watched him move about more through the apartment. Selene’s sharp eyes landed on the camera in the living room. She knew the family was watching, so she childishly stuck her tongue out.

_“Oh, and Jace, don’t forget to leave your families their gifts,”_ she called out. “ _You know it won’t_ _be long before they break in.”_

“ _Yeah yeah_ ,” Jason called out from the bedroom as Selene pulled out a wrist watch and began setting a dial.

The Batfamily weren’t even paying attention to the fact that they were moving and heading to their respectful vehicles. They paid no mind to the fact that they were absently heading towards Jason’s safe house in order to stop him from leaving. They ignored the traffic laws as they rushed through the streets of Gotham. They made it to the safe house in less than five minutes and stormed upstairs to Jason’s apartment.

They broke down the door just in time to Jason following behind Selene into the dimension portal. The last image they saw as it close was a blond man cheerfully clapping Jason on the back as a elder version of Selene hugged her tightly.


End file.
